paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
CyberPaw
I know I said that this would be uploaded on the 4th of April, but when traveling with the Doctor, either rule 1 is Don't wander off or The Doctor lies. You better watch out, because the Cybermen have come to a PAW Patrol Fanon Wiki near you. As usual, all characters/objects/robots belong to their respected owner(s). K-9-5 belongs to me, inspiration for him comes from Doctor WHO. Milo is also my OC, my real world person maybe? This was based on the episodes Rise of the Cybermen/The Age of Steel, Season 2, The Next Doctor, special season, and Nightmare in Silver, Season 7, of Doctor Who. P. S. I forgot to mention in the last story, when Chitty dematerializes, she still makes her usual sounds, but it sounds like she is imitating a TARDIS. When we last saw the PAW Patrol and other, Milo opened a fob watch and became a Timelord once more. Then he traveled into the past, not knowing a certain German Shepard stowed away in Chitty-Chitty-Bang-Bang. In around 1920 England, Chitty materialized in the forest near the Potts's house. Milo got out of Chitty and walked over to his good friend and the person who was the biggest milestone in Chitty's history, Caractacus Potts, to buy some Toot Sweets, not knowing he was being spied on by a pup stowaway. When Milo got back to Chitty, he spotted Chase. MIlo: Chase. Seriously? Chase: Uh oh. Milo: "Uh oh" is right. No Toot Sweets for you until you prove that you earn my trust back. Chase: Huh? Milo then gets into Chitty and Milo sets the Chronojuster and they go home. While in the time vortex Chase gets curious about how can Chitty travel through time. Chase: Milo, how come Chitty can travel through time? Milo: When I crashed my TARDIS into Jakes mountain, which will be in about 6 or 7 months, or was it a year or 2, anyway it was damaged severely. Chase: You must have been lucky to get out alive. Milo: I got fatally injured, but when I got out, I regenerated into this body. I'll explain regeneration another time. Anyway, since my TARDIS was damaged severely, she started to die, and we Timelords have telepathic connections with our TARDISes, so it also hurt me, so I combined my TARDIS with Chitty, and then Chitty became half car, half TARDIS. Chase: Okay. They arrived at the Lookout. Only 1 second passed since they left. Milo whistling Toot Sweets on a Toot Sweet. Ryder gets a call from Alex Porter about Mr. Porter getting attacked by a dog. Ryder then calls the PAW Patrol to go to the Lookout. They then get briefed and go to the scene of the attack. When they arrive there, Marshall uses his X-Ray screen to confirm no bones broken. Skye: (whispering) Chase, do you think it's you know who? Chase: (whispering) No Skye,I don't think that it's that mean, old Golden Retriever bully. The scent is different. Milo: (whispering) Why are you whispering? Chase: I don't know. Milo: (goes over to Mr. Porter) Mr. Porter, could you describe the dog that attacked you? Mr: Porter: Yeah, I think so. Chase: (thinking) If I find and take down that dog, maybe I'll earn Milo's trust back. (Starts to track down the scent) Milo: What did it look like? Mr. Porter: It looked like a Golden Retriever, but with the right ear replaced by silver tubing, and it had silver over most of the right side of the face. The right eye was a black circle. Milo: That's no normal Golden Retriever, that was a Golden Retriever being turned into a Cybershade. Where did Chase go? The pups: I don't know. K-9-5: Master Chase looked like he was tracking the dog, Master. Milo: We have to go after him. (Uses the Sonic Screwdriver to track Chase's DNA signature) They all run after Milo in pursuit of Chase. Scene change, Chase's badge. Chase was tracking the dog-turning-Cybershade until he bumped into it. Chase: It was you. The Cybershade growled and ejected Cybermites that would turn Chase into a Cybershade-slave, which could be reversed by either creating an antidote or by destroying the Cybermen's ship. The remaining PAW Patrol members, Ryder, and Milo came to a stop when the Sonic Screwdriver detected a change in the DNA that was changing skin and fur into metal and black Cybershade fur. Chase has become a Cybershade-slave. Then, all of the sudden, a silver man ran extremely fast in front of them. Marshal: Let's split up to find that man. Milo: Bad idea. Marshal: Come on. Please? Milo: Okay. They all split up to find the super-fast, silver looking man. Marshall was walking down the sidewalk in search for the extremely fast "man" when all of the sudden he bumped into the extremely fast "man" he was searching for. The "man" picked Marshall up and Marshall got a good glimpse of the "man's" head. The head had pipes starting where the ears would have been, and eyes that had no white in them and were circular with a tear-drop like cut out, and a flat mouth. The head appeared to be made out of metal. Metal Man: We are the Cybermen. Marshall: (worried) What are you going to do to me? Cyberman: Do not fear. The Cybermen will remove fear. You will be converted into a Cybershade. If you refuse, you will be deleted. The Cyberman starts walking to a Cyberconversion factory, carrying a now completely terrified Marshall. Milo then walks to look at the street Marshal was searching and sees Marshal being carried by the Cyberman. Milo then follows them, Cyberslave/Cybershade-slave antidote in hand. When the Cyberman carrying Marshal reached the Cyberfactory/Cybership, Milo had a little encounter with a Cybershade-slave. Possibly Chase. Milo: Whoever you were, feel this. (squirts a water gun with the antidote inside at the Cybershade-slave) The Cybershade-slave turned back into who it was originally. It was... ZUMA!? A gang of 8 Cybershade-slaves and a Cyberslave attacked Milo. Milo then squirts the water gun at the Cybershade-slaves and the Cyberslave, and they turn back into Ryder (he was the Cyberslave obviously), Skye, Rocky, Rubble, 4 random stray dogs from New York, and Chase. They all barge into the Cyberfactory to see a line of dogs and cats in front of Cyberconversion chambers. At the back of the line was Marshal. All were wearing earpods. Milo pointed his Sonic Screwdriver at the device that transmitted the earpod override signal. All the non-converted dogs and cats came to their senses and all except Marshal, who tripped and knocked over a Cyberman, which knocked over 2 Cybermen, which knocked over 3 Cyberman, which knocked over 4 Cybermen, ran out of there like they were running a marathon and the winner gets their heart's desire. Milo: Strike! Nobody said anything, crickets chirped in the background. Milo: Come on, it looked like bowling. A patrol of Cybermen start to approach Milo, Ryder and the PAW Partrol, minus K-9-5. Cybermen: You will be deleted. Delete. Delete. Delete. All of the sudden, the doors were destroyed. Red laser beams came from the smoke. The lasers were directed at the Cybermen, killing the Cybermen. Then coming from the thing in the smoke came a very familiar "Master." K-9-5 came out of the smoke, with a few robotic friends, K-9 Mk 1, K-9 Mk 2, K-9 Mk 3, K-9 Mk 4, and K-9 Mk 6 (a story will come out soon that will explain and actually is a prequel to this story)! Out of all of them, K-9-5 was the most distinctive, with his PAW Patrol icon logo thingy color scheme. As the pups, robots, human, and Timelord were running to escape the Cybermen, who were trying to take off with them aboard, a Cyberman happens to shoot Milo in his right and left hearts (Timelords have 2 hearts). They just about escape, when Milo collapses from being fatally injured by a Cyberman. Milo is dying, but he is a Timelord. Find out how that is significant in an episode called Regeneration. Previous: Pups and the Fob Watch Wild Goose Hunt Prequel: K-9's Family Reunion Next: Regeneration Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes Category:Doctor WHO Crossovers Category:Stories by WALL-E-Lover